Zero o'clock
by Lady Stress
Summary: Would you have died to save them?  Carol seeks to Sam in need of protection, but when a battle comes up she is forced to fight with the rest.


**Warning: I was never much of a writer since all I did was try to write gruesome stories. This story might not have any romance but it will make sense soon. I cannot even define 'love' is that sad? Addition to that, I am German, so if there is Grammar or Spelling errors, I will have to be tortured by Drake. M'kay?**

**Also, I basically hate half of the characters, so I will be more than happy to take applications to adding your character. See the end of the chapter for more details.**

Chapter One: Nobody Move

Carol could have done anything for a cup of freshly brewed tea. It was not even that hard to lift a boulder off your big brother after a traumatizing rock fall on your school field trip. Well, yes it is. Since no one around seem to get the message. Strange enough, none of the adults had even taken notice of the distressed arm flailing teenager boy. What looked even more significantly weird, none of the adults is here.

Mrs. Ben was just here a second ago, underneath the rocks with her brother, Mark. In a blink of an eye, Mrs. Ben was no longer there.

Maybe Carol blinked for too long and that Mrs. Ben must have went to search for her class.

Mark struggled with the massive boulder, blood streamed down from his mouth down to his tanned face. If Carol did not hurry up now, she could soon lose Mark. Mark's breathing was labored and soon, some of the other kids seen him. Adding to Carol's distasteful dismay, not even a single kid rushed over.

"Where the hell did Mr. Brick go?"  
>"Hey! Mrs. Dunn left her candy bar in the machine!"<br>"Give me back my teddy bear, you prick!"

Voices everywhere seemed to have flooded Carol's vision. Kids kicking the vending machines, rocks catapulted at each other. Oh and fancy that, blood was being shed just for a stupid teddy bear.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Carol screeched. The children instantly froze. Even poor Mark stopped struggling against the heavy weight. Their gazes matched Carol's fierce blue eyes. None of them moved. Not even to breathe. Carol was majorly confused. What happened here?

Carol stood up and waved a dainty hand across a little girl's face. Nothing, nothing changed about the little girl. Just the blank expression just as a porcelain doll would have. A blank empty look everyone is afraid to have in his or her own room at night. From the room lit from a small wisp of light created from the gaps of your shades. Carol had her first experience of dolls when she visited her grandma in Korea. Shelves of those freaky bastards filled the room. Making it worse, she slept in the same room.

Carol ventured further into the sea of confused little kids. Unconsciously, forgetting that Mark is trapped under the boulder, she walked among the dirt paths she had hit the river.

Carol gasped. The river was not moving, even the fish froze in their places. Carol dabbed at the halted water and snatched her wet hand back. The patch she had placed her hand on was manipulated, making a small wave where her hand snagged at it. Yet it still did not move. She reached in further, and grabbed a small trout. The small fish's mouth was opened, as is it was gasping for air. The fish was like a slimy wad of clay. Stable, yet it was still flexible.

Carol's eye caught attention to a large opaque wall on the other side of the river and on further of the national park. It was not so solid, but you were not able to see through it. It took Carol a few minutes to walk up to it. Her shoes were torn from the sharp brambles and occasional thistles. Nevertheless, before her shoes could fall apart, leaving her barefooted against the worst of nature is snarling floor traps she had made it. Not knowing how to find a trip back but her eyes were always on that wall. Mud had tracked all up to her shaky knobby knees. She was scared, not of this wall, but of what is outside of it. Carol gingerly pressed an anxious hand on the shiny surface.

Nothing but a huge shock rippled down her spine, sending cold stabbing pains that forced her to arch her back. Carol stole her hand back, treacherously glaring at it. It did not leave a single mark. Not a smear of burnt flesh or blistering bubbles. No, instead, there was her calloused hand.

A familiar sound of rushing water from behind startled her. Has the river unfreeze? Carol looked back, the grass was swaying again, and waters of the river were nothing but calm lapping on the bank. Carol looked at the scene again. Was she the one who froze time as it was? On the other hand, was it nothing but a misconception and that she is going way out of her small hollowed mind?

Nothing. Huh, Carol thought to herself after confirming everything.  
>Nothing was only the beginning or something. That was how it was this whole time.<p>

* * *

><p>Drake Merwin was bored. No, not the type of bored when you have played the same Pokémon game on your DS over and over when there was nothing to do. Drake Merwin wanted fresh blood spilled.<p>

It did not take long for Drake to dress and go downstairs to meet eye-to-eye with a reproachful Diana who sat only arms-length away. Oh, how Drake wished he could wrap his strong hands around Diana's petite puny neck.

Then Drake would have to answer to Master Caine.

Drake had thought of the name for Caine when he first started to rule things. Especially after knowing, what Caine could do to Drake. If only Diana wasn't here-

"Why are you staring at me like that, bitch?" Diana smiled. It was that time again.  
>"Going out so early, Drakie?" Diana teased. Drake could not stand Diana, never could he get away with something. Everything he would have spat, was just an empty threat because Caine was around.<p>

If only, Drake thought furrowing his brow. If only, there was a way to stop Caine from ruining his fun.

Drake headed out the door and out for his patrol on the streets of Perdido Beach.

Carol looked at the spliced bunny in disgust. The head was showing, the bunny's body stopped at its shoulders where the wall stopped him. Poor little bunny, Carol thought squinting at the National Park gate not too far away. First, she needed to see if the little kids were still there. She plowed her way through the park, waddling in the shallow river and down the same dirt path that had led her to discovery.

The kids were there all right, some were bawling their little eyes out. Some were sitting, and some were looking up at the sun. Mark's body was not there under the rock. The boulder was not even there anymore. What had happened, Carol questioned. Rippling waves of confused fear shook her like a ragdoll. Where was Mark? Where did Mrs. Ben go? Where did Susan head off?

Susan was normally kind to Carol's other half, demanding, outgoing, _friendly._ Carol was just probably another girl who will be forever alone until she was as old as her name. Still however, Carol was not selfish.

Susan was eighteen, blonde hair and gleaming green eyes. She was made leader of the cheerleader squad, and when she was not occupied with her pom-pom tossing, she would make her way towards Carol's house for a chat. Carol did not even want to be a cheerleader. She wanted to be an inventor. Cheerleading was too hard. Carol could never give up her dreams to become a person who throws up what they eat.

Carol called out for Mark's name, which was answered with mournful cries from the children. She tried again, only to receive pulling and tugging on her torn jeans.

"Do you know where my mommy went?"  
>"Where did your brother go?<br>"Gee, this is fucked up."  
>"I have to use the bathroom."<p>

"Tom hit me!" Carol looked over to the little girl. Her eyes were smeared with blood, and one of her pigtails was frizzled beyond brushing. She choked blood as she spoke. Carol had to wipe the red liquid off her cheeks and throat and guided her to sit down on a nearby rock to clean her off.

"Wow! Tom, you got her good!" A boy exclaimed. It took Carol to realize that they were watching her, rocks in hand ready for another rainfall of rocks. The girl slumped in Carol's hands. Breathing slowing as she inhaled.

A shock of pain spiraled inside of her head. The girl meshed into someone else, half side of her face was bleeding, and one of her eyes looked to the left of her. Carol gasped when she crawled towards her direction, two kids behind her chuckled as she struggled to hide in the garage of the building. Distorted voices made Carol's head swoon. A figure, as big as a car stood behind, a baseball bat in hand. Two more voice added to the jumble.

"Help me." The girl begged.

A boy, about Carol's age knelt down on the ground beside her. The look on his blurry unclear face expressed shock. "Bette? What happened?"

The girl cried out in pain, grasping the boy's arm, "They're trying to get me," The boy moved away from the beat up redhead and stood before the two who glared.

"You want me to beat on you guys, I will!" A voice bellowed too loud that it had a static like effect on Carol's ears. She did not know what to do. Surprised that no one had taken notice of her. Yet, Carol could not move from her spot. Blurs of anger flashed between the two, the behemoth swung his bat at the boy's head, missing by him ducking. Another boy plowed into the blurry figure with a loud roar, sending him sprawling on the ground. Threats were directed to the one who was named Orc, but no one seemed to jump in.

"Nobody move," Someone called out. Carol whipped her head towards a sandy haired teenager. Bette froze in terror. Carol's breath was tangled throat.

Orc pushed the kid off and started to land hard blows on the boy's useless arms. 'Sam' attempted to jump in but the sandy haired boy was faster. He grabbed Orc's untidy hair and smashed his sharp elbow in his face. Blood splattered the pavement underneath Orc's nose.

"What part of 'nobody move' don't you understand." The boy sent a warning blow against Orc's face and Carol's vision on the scene blacked out.

* * *

><p>"My head hurts a lot." The girl pleaded, her tears came out bloody down her wet face. Carol took in her bloody hands and whispered gently, "nobody move." Carol's eyes growing cold when her gaze lingered to the girl's.<p>

"Nobody move."

**A/N Okay so about that Author's Note in the beginning:**

**Applications should accurately show like this:**

**Name:  
>Age:<br>Power/ or Human  
>Side: If on Sam's or Caine's<br>Bars  
>Personality:<br>Past:  
>Location when FAYZ started:<br>Looks:  
>Siblings deceased or disappeared from being 15?**

**Review if you think this story was great. I don't think I would be updating soon enough. Christmas break is almost over**

**Oh, and **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
